Sage
' Sage' is a legendary Blue Sentient (for her accomplishment of freezing nearly all the Red Sentients into stasis) as well as the twin sister of the Red Sentient Krytus. At the end of the second season, she becomes a member of the Council of Five. History Prior to the invasion Her family consists of her two parents (both who have remained unnamed) and her brother Krytus. In Birthday Bash, Sage is confirmed to be 21 million years old (although it is unknown if it is in human or Sentient years, though more hinted it may be in Sentient years as she is a Sentient herself). It is said the Blue and Red Sentients have been at war for centuries. Her twin, Krytus, wanted nothing more then the defeat of the Blue Sentients and enjoyed the war between the two races. Sometime later, a Blue Sentient and a Red met and a truce was made, temporarily ending the war. Hearing this, Krytus was enraged and after a duel with a future Vert, revealed his true colors and broke the truce. During the time, Sage had created the Double-Helix Crystals. She used them to put almost all the Red Sentients into stasis. Krytus and his team at the time was off planet, so they weren't frozen. She would've been killed by Krytus when he first found her had Rawkus not intervened and saved her life. Aftermath Before going into stasis, the Blue Sentients uploaded their minds into Sage's own without her knowledge. A seal was also placed on her, if she knew of the minds stored within her, they'll be released. The damage done to the Blue Sentient homeworld was so bad that the remaining survivors could not defeat the Vandals after their takeover of the planet. Sage was the only survivor left on that planet (with the exception of Praxion until he was destroyed by Krytus at the end of Axis of Evil), and was forced to flee. New teammates and new enemies She worked for Zemerik temporarily before betraying him, traveling the Multiverse for many years and gathering Battle Keys. Years later, after being cornered by Vandals, Vert Wheeler rescued her. In exchange, she upgraded his car and was taken to Earth. The two formed the Battle Force 5, Sage becoming the Team's advisor. Personality Originally she displayed few emotions, though clearly showing she does care much for her team. The more time she spends with them, the more she developed her character, becoming somewhat human in her personality. After her upgrade in Mobi 3.0, she gained a sense of humor most others would deem scary. Following her memory restoration, she became more crafty when it comes to solving problems. When she sets a goal, she can easily be driven to accomplish it. Abilities Sentients have a robotic design, her appearance is that resembling a feminine robot without armor, though in hibernation mode she shrinks into a cube-shaped device (possibly her brain). As with most (if not all) Blue Sentients, she can levitate and turn into a small cube dubbed Hibernation mode. While she is physically weaker than her Red Sentient twin, she is mentally stronger than he is, as demonstrated when she released a psyonic blast to drive him out. She can easily manipulate Sentient based technology (nano-technology) and is in charge of most of the Hub's systems. She can also defend herself by firing an electric shock to stun enemies. Following her memory restoration, she regained the ability to modify Battle Keys, programming a key to take a driver(s) to a different Battle Zone/planet. Vehicle *'Mobias Command Center' Sage's vehicle is the Mobias Command Center, or the Mobi as the team calls it and called the Mobi-Com in merchandise. This was also her initial power supply until the end of Axis of Evil where her memories were restored. She still uses the Mobi when it is not in the Hub, though. Trivia *It is possible that she can create her own Blue Syfurious as her vehicle. Why she doesn't is unknown. *Assuming a million years is considered a year to Sentients, Sage is a young adult in her species. See also *Gallery:Sage Category:Aliens Category:Battle Force 5 Category:Blue Sentients Category:Characters Category:Council of Five Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Sentients Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters